


Even the Yelling

by imamotherfuckingstarlord



Category: anime - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Anime, F/M, kacchan - Freeform, mha - Freeform, my hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imamotherfuckingstarlord/pseuds/imamotherfuckingstarlord
Summary: Set three years after graduation, Katsuki went Pro. During a routine patrol, he runs into his ex-girlfriend.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, bakugo/reader
Kudos: 70





	Even the Yelling

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place 3 year after graduation.

The day was boring – not a single fucking peep, not even from a lowlife criminal. Bakugo grunted as he checked the time on his cellphone, ignoring the text message from dumbass Deku. He was getting irate with the lack of action he was seeing during his shift, so he said screw it and decided to have an early lunch. He walked a few blocks before coming into a ramen shop that was all too familiar. He stood there for a moment, frozen at the front door; it was the restaurant he used to take you to.

“Fuck.” He muttered, not remembering how he even ended up on this street. Staring at his reflection in glass, he noted that his hero costume had changed quite a bit - it felt more refined and less childish now that he was a Pro. He did away with the flashier items, dialed it down because he decided his power and pure strength would be what was on display. He sensed it within himself, the last couple of months had made him more into a man and he hated to think it had been because you weren’t around. He was forced to grow up, forced to deal with his feelings.

It had been six months since the two of you broke things off, he needed to focus on his Pro Hero career – always pushing himself closer and closer to the number one spot. He had become so consumed with his career that he didn’t notice you slipping away. His self-doubts and esteem had gotten the best of him when he noticed how other people could make you laugh so easily. He hated seeing his friends and you bonding, texting and making plans to hang while he took more shifts at his agency. You had decided not to go Pro, instead settled for a hiring job at a competing agency right after graduating. The two of you had busy lives but it worked out so well, you leased an apartment together. Living with you had been the greatest year of his life, waking up to you had been Bakugo’s delight – not that he would admit it, at least not then. He knew now, that had been the problem – he couldn’t admit his feelings, any of them. 

“Kacchan?”

His heart dropped at the sound of your voice, for a moment, he thought he had made it up in his head. How pathetic, he thought to himself until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked away from his reflection to see you standing there, wearing jeans and a dark blue winter coat. 

“Lion,” he blurted out, embarrassed that he even uttered the loving nickname out loud. He was relieved that you didn’t seem to mind, just smiled. Six months had gone by - it might not have seemed long or maybe it did, but staring at you, he noticed how different you looked. He hoped you could notice the difference in him too. 

“How are you?”

“I haven’t kicked the damn bucket yet,” he urged in that same explosive tone you had loved since UA. 

You laughed, pretending it didn’t hurt to see him or worse that your heart was pounding so fast. His costume had changed since you had last seen him, it suited him better – he looked like a real Pro Hero. He stood straight; his hair shorter with an under cut. It was easy to admit to yourself that Bakugou was looking good because he always did, even if he wasn’t aware of it, which was hilarious, knowing how modest he could be. 

“That’s good to hear, were you going in to eat?”

You looked at him and tried to not be reminded of how much it hurt when he broke things off – sure it was technically mutual, but it felt far from it. He had been so busy with being a Pro Hero and you had always been supportive, but then it all got flat. Somewhere along the lines, the two of you became roommates, not lovers. 

“Uh, yeah – you hungry? It’s on me,” he said, reaching to open the door. You thanked him, accidently brushing up against him as you walked into the shop – his body took up a lot of room and it felt electric when you touched him. He looked slightly red, ushering you in with a slew of curses under his breath. You ignored them with a smile because it was nice to know he hadn’t changed entirely. 

He muttered something about getting a seat, but he didn’t need to, you knew which table to get – the back corner one. It was the one the two of you took up every week, sometimes together, sometimes Kirishima and Mina would join. 

The two of you sat down and ordered lunch, trying to edge around the notion that you were with each other again – after six long months. Bakugo leaned back into his chair, trying to seem relaxed but you saw the anxiousness in his eyes. He stared intently as you drew off your coat and sighed deeply.

“You fixin’ to leave? I’m not holding you back, you know.”

“I know,” you snapped. Your ex’s eyes widen in delight and he laughed, a gruff, loud laugh that drew attention from the other patrons. 

“There’s my Lion,” he laughed again. “I’ve missed your dumbass getting all pissed off. Remember when you challenged Kirishima to a fucking duel?”

Rolling your eyes, you asked how things were. “I heard your number one at the agency, congratulations.”

“It means shit,” Bakugo grunted, pausing as your food was brought to the table. Neither of you said a word, just thanked the waitress before she walked away, and then it was radio silence. The ramen was hot, steam circling up to your nose as you felt his eyes on you. He was undressing you like he used to, carefully watching for turns in your mood, ready to fight at a drop of a hat. 

“I’m not trying to fight with you, Katsuki.”

“I ain’t tryin’ to fight either, it’s fucking pointless. This whole thing is pointless – what the hell were you doing so far from your part of the city?”

You looked at him with great disbelief and laughed. “You’re fixin’ for a fight, dumbass.”

He didn’t catch the bait, instead he sighed and scratched the back of his head. “No, I’m not,” he whispered, voice low and sincere. “I didn’t expect to see you today, it’s been a while, huh?”

Admittedly, you were a bit shocked – this whole set up screamed fighting, that’s how it was the last month of your relationship. The two of you would pick fights with the other, ending the night with Bakugo on the couch or crashing with Kirishima – it was childish, and you saw now, that the two of you were past that. 

“I’ve been busy with work, I’m looking to move agencies,” you said.

“Going Pro now?”

“Hell no,” you laughed, leaning forward to eat. “Although Fatgum has been begging me to join his agency, he wants me to be a trainer.”

Bakugo nodded and pointed his chopsticks at you. “You’re wasting your quirk by pushin’ paper behind some shitty desk. You should take up his offer, you’re a good trainer.”

He was speaking from experience; back at UA and after graduation, you spent hours training with him. Your quirk allowed for you to momentary blind your opponent, it was a useful quirk, but you realized earlier on at UA that your passion was leaning towards training than leading. Bakugo loved when you used your quirk on him, he felt like it enhanced his senses and quirk. That’s how your relationship started, he had demanded that you to trained with him and no sooner than later, the two of you had become decent friends. Then somewhere along the lines, he had confessed to you during a session – he was pissed off that you weren’t pushing yourself with your quirk.

“You’re gonna be a great hero! Don’t be a dumbass! FIGHT ME!”

“I’m not like you, Katsuki! I don’t have the fire inside me,” you yelled back, lifting the blindness from his sight. He dropped down from the air and landed with a large bang; his eyes were glowing with fury as he walked towards you. You stumbled back and threw an upward hand gesture to him, making him blind again. 

“I don’t need my sight! I CAN SEE PERFECTLY! You’re meant to be a damn hero!”

You knew he meant well, but you just didn’t have it in you. “I don’t want to be a hero; I want to help people become the heroes.”

Bakugo stopped in his tracks as you lifted your quirk. He didn’t look upset, just a little disappointment. Your heart raced as he stood silent, eyes fixated on you. Then he spoke and it wasn’t what you had expected. 

“I know I can’t make you be a hero if you don’t want to,” he said quietly, the undertone of his voice retrained and hoarse. “Yeah, it’s gonna piss me off that your wasting your quirk but I’ll respect your wishes. Just know I believe in you; I know my Lion can do it!”

“Your - your lion?”

He squinted and crossed his arms against his chest. “Are you deaf! I know you heard me!”

That was the closest to a confession Katsuki had ever given anyone, and after the session, the two of you had become a couple.

A couple of idiots, you realized as you looked across the table to an older version of the boy from that fighting session. The two of you were kids then, maybe still are – sometimes you felt older than you were and then there were other times that you longed for the days at UA. 

“Training would be far more interesting than recruiting…”

Bakugo grinned. “Yeah, that’s what I’m talking about. I guess you’ll be seeing Shitty Hair more often, huh.”

“Always an asshole, huh?” you teased.

“Yeah, yeah,” he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. His eyes fell onto yours as you smiled and continued to eat – then a sinking feeling washed over him. It was a chance meeting – how many times had he run into in the last six months? None. Now today, here you were across from him, looking beautiful as ever and it pissed me off knowing you were existing without him. That was selfish – he didn’t mean that, all his feelings were jumbled up. 

He just missed you, he hadn’t realized it until he saw you. Yeah, his days were long, and he spent too much time at the agency. He still wanted to be the world’s number one hero but when the days were over, he came home to an empty feeling. He even still had the photo from his birthday last year up in the living room.

You had thrown him a surprise 21st party and the old gang from UA were there. It was more fun than he cared to admit, but he was annoyed that Sero had gotten a photo of you and him cuddling on the couch after several drinks. He had gotten damn tipsy – his first time in fact and if he thought about it too hard, he could still feel the hangover from the next morning. 

“I’m different now.”

Katsuki’s voiced boomed in your ears so unexpectedly your chin was covered in ramen broth; he laughed and without thinking, reached over to clean your chin with his napkin. Frozen, you could only watch and feel the weight of the napkin on your skin until he pulled away and tossed the cloth on the table. 

“Anyway, I’m different – you should know that. I’ve - I’ve been tryin’ and it’s been a real pain in the ass!”

Your face relaxed and all you could do was smile at him – he looked and sounded sincere, and you knew it took a lot of strength for Bakugo to even talk about his feelings. So, you had to give him that. 

“I hope you didn’t change too much,” you teased, reaching your hand across the table to his but unsureness had you pulling away. He noticed right away, reaching to death grip your hand. His hand warmer than most. It was comforting as it always had been, and you felt guilt in that moment for not fighting for your relationship. Then again, the Bakugo sitting across from you was more mature than the one you said goodbye too six months ago. 

He held your hand tightly and leaned forward, his red eyes softening. “I-I know I’m an asshole and my hero career is important to me but – but I can’t let you go again. I’ll be more present….”

Relief – that’s what you felt after hearing those words from the man you loved since the two of you were teenagers. Yes, he was difficult at times, but no one knew him like you did. No one saw the person he was behind closed doors – he laughed a lot and was the biggest home body you knew. He was thoughtful and sometimes silly. There were days when he came home from the agency pissed the hell off, cursing and unable to settle down but that was his passion, and you were more than happy to him rant about his day. It was when he stopped talking that things changed, he stopped coming to you with his problems and most importantly, his laughs. 

“I never wanted anything but to be your person, Katsuki,” you said giving his hand a squeeze. He relaxed under your touch, the two of you forgetting about the hot ramen in front of you. “I can’t do this again if you stop talking to me, so, please, don’t stop talking.”

He grinned widely, squinting his eyes mischievously. “Even my yellin’?”

You laughed then and rolled your eyes, god, he was such an asshole. “Yeah, dumbass, especially the yelling.”


End file.
